


Heartbeat

by Quintusia



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintusia/pseuds/Quintusia





	1. Chapter 1

“If you wanna live on, the only thing you can do is…to implant a pacemaker,”a man looked worried said to a boy, who is his son, “I gave you nothing but a broken heart, sorry my son, I’m not a good dad.”  
“No, dad, you’re the best in the world.”  
“Take care of yourself, Myungsoo, and goodbye.”  
“Dad! Where are you going?”  
“Somewhere faraway from here.”  
“Dad! Don’t leave me alone!”  
“Dad!”  
Kim Myungsoo woke up with a start again.”Uh, nightmare again.”  
Noticing that it was time for school, Myungsoo got out of bed .After a quick shower, he went to school with a bag of bread and a carton of milk.

Just like thousands of university students, Myungsoo’s life was filled with books, parties, and work. But there are also something different for him.  
He is handsome enough to be the spotlight in everywhere. But the god is fair to everyone.  
He is an orphan. What’s more, he has congenital heart condition. Although he had implant a pacemaker, he can’t do any strenuous exercise. 

“Good morning, Myungsoo hyung~” a boy with dewy eyes greeted him.  
“Morning, Sungjong.” Myungsoo smiled.”You look excited today, what’s up?”  
“I heard there will be a transfer student arrive our university! “  
“So?”  
“His name is similar with mine, Lee Sung…eh…Yeol? “  
“Lee SungYeol? “  
“Yes, hyung, he is Lee Jungyeop’s only son.”  
“Lee Jungyeop? The president of Woolim? “  
“Yes. “  
“Seems hard to get along. After all we’re not the same type of person.”  
“Well, that’s right. It is said Lee Sungyeol is silent and cold. “  
“So, Lee Sungjong, why are you so excited? Just because he has a similar name with you?”  
“Can’t I? Perhaps I am Lee Jungyeop’s lost son~”

Arriving the classroom, Myungsoo just sit down to his usual seat, previewing his textbook. Sungjong didn’t take the same class so they separated.  
“Could I take this seat? “  
Myungsoo looked up. A boy with a cold face came into his view.  
“Ah, yes.”  
“Thank you.” Then he sat down and opened his book without a word.  
“He looks unfamiliar for me.” Myungsoo thought. He took a peek to the cover of his notebook.  
Lee Sungyeol.  
Myungsoo was surprised. Lee Sungyeol? That Lee Sungyeol?  
Noticing that the boy sitting aside was gazing at him, Lee Sungyeol opened his mouth:” How long will you gazing at me?“  
Myungsoo froze for a second:” Eh, sorry, I don’t mean to do that.”

“What? You've met Lee Sungyeol? “Sungjong seemed surprised, just as Myungsoo.  
Myungsoo nodded:“ What you heard are all correct. I swear I haven’t met a colder person than him before.”  
“Calm down hyung, rich men are all the same.”  
“I just hope I won’t see him again, it was really uncomfortable sitting beside him.”

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

Lee Sungyeol went into home when Lee Jungyeop was making a phone call.  
“Have you made any progress? “That was Lee Jungyeop’s voice.  
“We had carefully investigated Kim Jaemin. He had died several years ago. He has two sons, the older one named Kim Sungkyu is a doctor in the Central Hospital. The younger one was missed.”  
“Missed? What do you mean by ‘missed’?”  
“We know nothing about him, even including his name.”  
“Danm it.” Lee Jungyeop was angry.” What about Kim Sungkyu?”  
“He seems know nothing about the chip.”  
“Nothing? How is that possible.”  
“What should we do next?”  
“Continue investigating that missed son. As for Kim Sungkyu, I’ll come up a way to test him.”

“Time for dinner, dad. “ Lee Sungyeol said without any emotion.  
Lee Jungyeop was deep in his thought that time, so he didn’t reply.  
Lee Sungyeol didn’t call him for the second time, went to table himself.  
After some time, Lee Jungyeop called back, smirked:” I have got a good idea.”  
“What? “  
“Do you remember the guy I accidentally saved? I remembered that he was studying medicine in university. “  
“Nam Woohyun?”  
“Yes, he was working for us now, right?”  
“You mean…we can make Woohyun approach Sungkyu to test him?”  
“Right.”  
“No problem, we’ll arrange everything for him.”

（TBC...）


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Myungsoo felt really strange recently. That is, in any class that Lee Sungyeol and him took together, Lee Sungyeol would always sit beside him---even if that seat had had someone token. Kim Myungsoo was longed for asking him why, but Sungyeol’s poker face could hold him back every time.  
“Today’s work needs cooperation, so you can grouping in pairs freely.” The professor said.  
Kim Myungsoo looked around, only found that he was not familiar with anyone there.  
“Would you like to group with me? “  
Kim Myungsoo turned his head. What surprised him was that those words were said by Lee Sungyeol.  
“Eh?”  
“I mean, Kim Myungsoo ssi, we can be in a group, since we haven’t found any to join in.” Lee Sungyeol said leisurely.  
“Ah, OK, no problem.”  
“Then let's meet at the café after next class. Are you free then?”  
Kim Myungsoo nodded his head.  
Lee Sungyeol said nothing but left with his books.  
“Well, there must be something wrong.” Kim Myungsoo said to himself.“ Are we familiar enough just by sitting beside each other several classes? Surely not…ah wait, why he always sits beside me?” Thousands of questions filled his mind.  
“Anyhow, I should ask him, just in that café. There should be an answer to these strange things.”

 

But Kim Myungsoo failed. In fact, he had been watching Lee Sungyeol stirring his coffee with a little coffee spoon for nearly a minute without saying a word in the café—not because he didn’t dare to do so, but he didn’t know how to express it properly.  
“It seems that you are interested in me, Myungsoo ssi.” Lee Sungyeol had a drink of his coffee and smiled. “Oh, it tastes good. Won’t you want some, Myungsoo ssi?”  
“No, thanks, I can’t drink too much coffee…eh, what do you mean by ‘interest’?”  
“You had been looking at me for nearly two minutes till now.”  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to do that…oh, wait, that’s what I need to ask you. Why are you so interested in me? I’m just a common student like any others.”  
“Well, what if I say you are handsome?”  
“That can’t be a convinced reason for me.”  
“That’s just one of the reasons.” Lee Sungyeol said. “The most important reason is that you are not troublesome like others. I’m here for studying, not for socializing or dating.”  
“But…”  
“You could regard it as a peculiarity of mine. I’m used to being alone.”  
Kim Myungsoo didn’t know what else to say again, so they both fell into silence.  
“Well, Myungsoo ssi, I have a request but I don't know if I should be frank.”  
“What request?”  
“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
“What?” Kim Myungsoo was totally shocked. “Are you kidding me? We just know each other for only two weeks.”  
“Not real boyfriend, I mean, ostensible one.”  
“Why? And why me?”  
“I’m tired of being asked to date, and I’m sure you won’t have inordinate thoughts on me.”  
“Oh that’s…that’s crazy…what can I get if I agree?”  
“Then I owe you a favor, so you can ask for anything I can afford.”  
“But I don’t think I need your owe. I’m just a common student, like I mentioned before.”  
“Well, who knows what will happen in the future. Perhaps there will be a time that you need my help, right?”  
“Right…”  
“And, you won’t lose anything, right? See, you can get benefits without any loss, why not agree with me? Or you think I don’t deserve you?”  
“That’s not what I mean.” Kim Myungsoo said. “I know what you said make sense, but…I just can’t persuade myself.”  
“I know your congenital heart disease needs a large amount of money to cure. Although you have implanted a pacemaker, it would never be better than a real human heart.”  
“Have you been spying on me?” Kim Myungsoo was so angry that he stood up suddenly.  
Lee Sungyeol smirked: “Yes, or how dare I request you?”  
Kim Myungsoo realized that he was overexcited. He sat down, and took a deep breath.  
“I hope you could consider it carefully. As the son of the president of biggest company in this city, you know I’m capable to find a proper donor for you.”  
Kim Myungsoo hesitated.  
There is no doubt that a real human heart is better than a pacemaker. And he also known the operation cost would be larger than he could afford.  
“OK, I agree. But I hope you won’t take our relationship seriously.”  
“Good. That’s what I want to notice you and I won’t.”

 

∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞

 

“Sungkyu ssi, here is the intern I mentioned yesterday.” The director said to Kim Sungkyu.  
“Nice to meet you, Sungkyu hyung, my name is Nam Woohyun.” Nam Woohyun made a 90 degrees bow.  
“I have an operation in a moment, so bye Sungkyu~”

“Have you ever practiced in other hospitals?” Kim Sungkyu sit down and asked.  
“I used to work in a private hospital.”  
“I see… So you’re here to be my assistant?”  
“Yes. Is there anything I can do for you now?”  
“Nothing special now.” Kim Sungkyu looked over the scheduling table of operations. “Ennn…there will be two operations tomorrow, you need to come and help me.”  
“No problem. Do I need to do ward rounds?”  
“I’m afraid you can’t do it alone according to the rules.” Kim Sungkyu said. “Don’t be sad, if you have the experiences of being a doctor, it won’t take you too much time to make the job permanent.”

 

(TBC...)


End file.
